(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the treatment of an article by spraying on at least one of its surfaces an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution, notably with a view to disinfect or sterilize the article, as well as to a novel aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution which can be employed in such process.